A Mental Assignment
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Sequel to "Going Mental." Ziva and Tony are sent undercover as a married couple. What will this to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thanks for reviewing the last story! This is the sequel that some of you asked for!**_

* * *

"I can't believe it's been two years." Tony commented, throwing a ball of scrunched up paper at Ziva's head. She caught it and dropped it in the bin.

"For what?" Ziva asked absentmindedly, concentrating on writing up a report.

"Since we started dating." Tony reminded her. Ziva stopped typing and glanced up.

"May 19th 2009. It's May 19th 2011. It has been two years!" Ziva agreed.

"It's the Season Three Finale tonight." Tony grinned, and Ziva laughed. "I would ask you if you wanted to come over and watch it. I would say that I'd make dinner. That we'd make an occasion of it. But since you moved in, I guess you have to anyway."

McGee watched the couple with interest, wishing that it was him and Abby who was the happy couple. But Ziva and Tony deserved it, of all they'd been through.

"I guess I do." Ziva smiled, just as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Tony, Ziva follow me." He said and headed back to the stairs. Ziva glanced at Tony, who shrugged. They hurried after Gibbs leaving McGee staring after them, alone.

Gibbs pushed open the door to Vance's office and walked in. Ziva and Tony followed.

"Agent DiNozzo. Officer David." Vance tilted his head in 'respect', still chewing a toothpick.

"You summoned us?" Tony asked, hinting at the fact that Vance should just get on with it.

"Yes, I did. I have an undercover assignment for you two." Ziva and glanced at Tony, who met her eyes. "You will be posing as Señor and Señora García."

Vance handed them each a folder containing the assignment details.

"You will have to speak Spanish to each other at all times. You can obviously speak English to others. Ziva, you are Eliana García, a housewife. Tony you are Carlos García, a teacher at the local school.

"You will begin the assignment in the morning." Vance finished. Ziva turned and headed for the door.

Tony caught up with her just as she was getting to her desk.

"Zee, what's the matter?" He asked, catching her arm, and she turned to face him.

"Nothing." She replied. "But honestly. A housewife!"

"Zee." Tony kissed her gently on the lips. "It's going to be hard, but I'm sure you'll manage it."

*

Tony lay back on the bed, and Ziva moved in closer to him.

"I love you, Zee." He whispered, and kissed her forehead. Ziva smiled and lifted her head so that she could kiss him back.

"I love you too." She thought back to two years previous. They had watched the Season 3 Finale, Abby had informed Ziva that she and McGee were watching it tonight too.

"I still think Grace and Rigsby would be the best couple." Tony broke the silence. Ziva rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Jane and Lisbon!" She retorted.

"Grace and Rigsby." Tony returned, rolling on top of her.

"No! Jane and Lisbon!" Ziva shot back, moving so that she was now on top of him. She kissed him on the lips and whispered: "You know I'm right."

*

The next morning Ziva and Tony arrived at work at 6AM as instructed, each with a bag of clothes.

"I can't believe we get out of here for a whole week!" Tony exclaimed and they walked out of the lift.

"At least you get to do something." Ziva answered grumpily, the fact that she was going to have to be a 'housewife' still stinging.

"Yes. Teach kids Spanish! How enjoyable," Tony said sarcastically, as they headed up the stairs to Vance's office.

"I would teach if I could. Then you could be the one staying at home." Ziva sighed.

They were trying to catch a couple, Yvonne and Ronan Jackson, who were suspected of raping and killing young women who had ever rejected any of their sons. NCIS was pretty sure that the sons, Kyle, Freddie, Don and Iain, knew nothing about what their parents did.

Ziva was sickened by the thought that Yvonne knew about Ronan raping the girls. The fact that she knew was bad enough, and then the fact that she assisted in murdering them after made it a disgusting thought.

Tony pushed open the door to Vance's office to find Gibbs lounging on a couch at the side of the room.

And no sign of Vance.

"Where is the Director?" Ziva asked, and Gibbs replied.

"He went out to get a coffee." He replied simply.

"I thought he had little minion people to do that for him." Tony said, sitting on the edge of Vance's desk.

"Don't bother getting comfy. I'm taking you to your new home." Gibbs waved the keys and walked out of the office. Ziva and Tony shared a look, and then hurried after him.

Thirty minutes later, Tony and Ziva were unpacking their clothing in the house they would be living in for the next week.

It was a large house, with white columns accentuating the entrance which had marble steps leading up to it. It faced the house of the Jacksons.

"Welcome home, sweetcheeks." Tony grinned as pulled the clothes out from his bag. Ziva was hanging all the clothes up as Tony was just leaving them on the bed.

"How did you keep your home tidy before I came?" Ziva asked him, smiling. "Oh yes, you had a maid to do it for you."

"Hey!" Tony protested. "I did the cooking!"

"Only occasionally. You had so many takeouts I'm surprised you are not morbidly obese." Ziva commented, and deftly caught the item of clothing Tony had just thrown at the back of her head.

"How do you do that?" Tony complained. He could never seem to throw something at her without her catching it, even if she was facing the other way.

"I had eyes in the back of my hat." Ziva reminded him.

"Head, Ziva. It's head." Tony corrected.

"Whatever." Ziva rolled her eyes. Suddenly there was the sound of their doorbell ringing. Tony walked over to the window and pulled open the curtain.

"It's Yvonne." He said, and Ziva headed downstairs. Tony followed her and reached the hallway just as she was opening the door.

"Hola?" Ziva asked, and Yvonne raised her eyebrows.

"I thought I would bring some cakes to welcome you into the neighborhood." Yvonne said slowly, thinking Ziva didn't understand.

"Thank you! That is very kind of you!" Ziva replied in a Spanish accent, smiling. "I am Eliana and this is my husband, Carlos."

Ziva gestured to Tony, who walked over and put his arm around Ziva's waist.

"We are just married!" He exclaimed happily, and Yvonne's smile was obviously a fake at hearing this news. She pushed the plate of cakes at Ziva and turned to go.

"Wait!" Ziva called and Yvonne halted. "I did not get your name!"

"Yvonne." Yvonne said. "Yvonne Jackson."

Ziva shut the door behind the serial killer and turned to Tony.

"She obviously does not like hearing other people are married." She stated the obvious, and Tony nodded. He glanced at one of the lights.

"Gibbs? Did you get all that?" There was a small camera in a selection of the lights.

"Loud and clear, DiNozzo." A voice replied in his ear. "When Ziva returns the plate, get her to plant a bug."

"He says to plant a bug when you return the plate." Tony informed Ziva, who rolled her eyes and tapped her ear,

"I can hear him too, Tony."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more will come soon! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Here is the second chapter!**_

* * *

Ziva lifted her hand to knock on the door. She knocked twice and waited for it to be opened.

After a few seconds it was.

"Yes?" A boy of about eighteen looked up at her, with a smirk that creeped Ziva out. "What does a girl like you want?"

Ziva glared at him. _Girl?_ She thought hotly, _who does this kid think he is?_

"I am looking for Yvonne." She said. The boy, who she guessed was Kyle, sighed.

"I'll go get her." He disappeared up the stairs yelling, "Mom! You've a visitor!"

Quickly, Ziva stepped inside and stuck a few bugs on the walls. She heard footsteps and quickly stepped back out of the house.

"Eliana!" Yvonne smiled hugely and hugged Ziva, who didn't respond, and just stood stiffly until Yvonne let go. "Ah, my plate."

Ziva passed over the plate back to its rightful owner with a smile.

"I thought you might like it back." Ziva said, and Yvonne nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Yvonne took the plate off of Ziva and finally said the words Ziva needed. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, thank you." Ziva faked a warm smile as she stepped over the threshold.

Twenty minutes and a bug on the back of the sofa later, Ziva was seated across from Yvonne with a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

"What does your husband do?" Yvonne asked Ziva.

"He is a teacher at the school." Ziva spoke the lie, and Yvonne smiled.

"What does he teach?" Ziva fought make the urge to laugh at the stupid question.

"Spanish." She replied, and Yvonne laughed a strange high-pitched sound.

"Oh, yes! Of course! What a silly question!" Ziva desperately wanted to agree, but held back.

"And what about your husband?" She asked the woman.

"He is a butcher." Yvonne informed her, smiling. Ziva had to fight to keep a smile on her face. Ronan Jackson **was** a butcher. Of young women.

"It is Don's 21st birthday party tomorrow; would you like to come along? Meet some people from the neighborhood?" Yvonne carried on. Ziva smiled widely.

"Carlos and I would love that!" She exclaimed. And so it happened that the next day, Ziva and Tony were socializing at the Jackson's house.

"Look at all the young girls." Tony whispered in Spanish in Ziva's ear.

"Si…" Ziva agreed and replied in Spanish. "Who knows who rejected who?"

"You do know you put three 'who's' in that sentence?" Tony grinned and Ziva punched him lightly on the arm.

"Be quiet." Ziva ordered him, with a smirk, before adding: "Bevakasha."

"Wrong language." Tony reminded her.

"They do not understand either, so what is the difference?" Ziva pointed out, and a voice said something in her ear.

"Español, Ziva, Español!" Gibbs' voice surprised them both.

"Vale, vale." Ziva replied, exasperated. It was easy speaking Hebrew. English was not so bad. But Spanish as well! It would confuse anyone!

She turned to see Yvonne heading towards her.

"Eliana!" She exclaimed, smiling at Ziva, who returned the fake smile with an equally fake one of her own.

"Hola, Yvonne." Ziva replied. Tony leaned forward and shook the woman's hand.

"I would like you to meet some people. Will you come with me?" Ziva nodded, still smiling and followed Yvonne. Tony moved to go after them, but Yvonne put up a hand. "Just Eliana. It's a woman's thing."

Tony looked worried, but Ziva smiled at him reassuringly.

"I will be fine." She told him in Spanish. "Do not worry!"

Ziva followed after Yvonne and Tony watched her go, still worried even after Ziva's reassurance. He didn't trust Yvonne. Who could?

Meanwhile, Yvonne led Ziva out of the crowded sitting room and into the corridor. Ziva's hand automatically hovered near where her gun would normally be, on her belt… only it wasn't.

Shit, she thought, suddenly beginning to feel slightly nervous. Then, she remembered. It was around her leg, at the top, hugging her thigh, the metal cold against her skin. She sighed in relief.

"This way." Yvonne beckoned Ziva up the stairs, and Ziva followed, wondering what was going on. Yvonne entered a room, and Ziva strode in behind her and stopped.

Kyle was lying on the bed, his arms behind his head. He sat up when she entered.

"Eliana, my dear." He said, in what Ziva guessed he thought was a seductive voice.

"Si, Kyle?" Ziva tried to keep up the nice exterior of her undercover persona. Kyle patted the mattress next to him.

"Sit down." Ziva made no move to approach him.

"I am fine standing, thank you." She could hear Gibbs and Jenny muttering in her ear. They could somewhat see the action from her earrings; the studs had concealed cameras.

"If he wants you to sit, you will sit." Ronan's voice came from the shadows, and he stood up. It was supposed to be a surprise, but Ziva had noticed him when Yvonne led her in.

"I will stand, thank you." Ziva said more forcefully now. Yvonne pushed her towards the bed and Ziva suppressed the instinct to fight her. She had to film them basically trying to kill her. Most people never got that close to killing her. They were dead before they could try.

"Sit, you ungrateful bitch." Ronan swore and her and Yvonne pushed her as hard as she could onto the bed. It wasn't that hard, so Ziva fell herself, pretending Yvonne had done it.

"Why are you doing this?" Ziva said, in a mock scared voice. She made her expression scared.

"Do Kyle." Yvonne ordered. Ziva could hear Jenny's not well muffled, 'That's sick!' in her earpiece.

"Do…?" Ziva pretended not to understand.

"Yes, honey. She wants you do have sex with me." Kyle butted in, beginning to unbutton his jeans. Ziva retched, and she wasn't even acting. This family was more messed up than her own!

"Get away from me!" Ziva tried to move away, and as she did so she found the cold steel blade of a knife pressed against her throat from behind.

"You will pay for this." Yvonne growled, and Ziva could feel the metal digging into her skin.

"No, you will." Tony said from the doorway, levelling his gun at the back of Yvonne's head. Ronan gasped.

"Mummy!" Kyle bleated like a lost lamb.

Yvonne twisted around, still holding the knife to Ziva's throat.

"Ziva, you okay?" Tony asked, and she gave him a thumbs-up.

"Ziva?" Yvonne asked, momentarily dropping her guard. A moment was all Ziva needed to get out of her grasp, kick her legs out from under her, twist her arm and pin her to the ground. Tony tossed her a pair of handcuffs, and Ziva cuffed the killer's wrist together.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." Ziva smirked as she said the words, and dragged Yvonne from the room. Tony cuffed Ronan and Kyle.

They walked down the stairs with the three criminals in tow. People turned and stared and the hosts of the party were led outside like the criminals they were. Don's face grew confused and then angry. He marched over to his brother.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything? What did you do?" He slammed his fists into his brother, and neither Tony nor Ziva made any move to stop him.

"He tried to rape and kill me. His parents have been in that trade for, we estimate, two years." Ziva revealed. Don's jack dropped.

"You sick bastard!" He spat in his brothers face, before turning on his heel and running from the room.

As they led the parents and son out to their car, Tony glanced at Ziva and said aloud what she had been thinking earlier.

"You know, Zee? That family is almost as messed up as yours."

_**

* * *

A/N: Hehe. I hadn't updated for a while, sorry! I finished off a 21 chapter story, added a second chapter to Runaway and wrote one-shot called Differences. And revised for exams [supposedly].**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Would you like me to:**_

**A:** Carry on the story here.

**B:** Carry on but in a different story.

**C:** Leave it here.


End file.
